mallard_mediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Plush Thing Season 1: "The Stupid Quest"
Mario Plush Thing Season 1: "The Stupid Quest" was the first season of BlockmBlock21's show "Mario Plush Thing." It ran from August 2010 to November 2010 and consisted of 10 episodes. The season, like the rest of Mario Plush Thing co-starred Drake and LegoGuyMan. The basic plot outline followed Mario and Luigi deciding to go on an adventure and it first running into some minor obstacles. They meet up with Spiffy, Pichu, Peach, Woody and some others. Luigi is soon kidnapped and taken to Bowser's fortress, and the heroes must go and find him, resulting in a big battle. Episodes Episode 1-''"In the Beginning There Was A Luigi..."'' The series begins with Luigi asking Mario if he wants to go on an adventure and Mario declines. Luigis seems unphased by this and begins to pack for an adventure anyways. In the end, Mario decides to go on an adventure anyways. Episode 2-''"Bowser's Strong-Hold"'' The episode opens with Bowser finishing his plan to kidnap princess peach. But then, all his minions turn on him and start harassing Bowser, and he decides to leave without them. Episode 3-''"Spiffy's House."'' Mario and Luigi arrive at Spiffy's house and meet Spiffy, Pichu, Woody, Lego Guy and some others. Woody decides to get chicken wings and the gang goes outside to wait for him. Episode 4-''"An Outside Adventure"'' Mario, Luigi, Woody, Peach,Lego Guy and Spiffy are hanging outside and general shenanigans. Suddenly Bowser's henchmen; Wario, C-3PO, and Donkey Kong attack the heroes. There is an attempt to fight back, but Bowser's minions win. At the end of the episode, Luigi is kidnapped by bowser as he tries to escape the fighting. Episode 5 -''"Mario's Meeting"'' Mario attempts to have a meeting in this strange town with Spiffy, Woody, Lego Guy, and Peach about their plan to get Luigi back however many distractions prevent the meeting from running smoothly.A plan is devised to storm Bowser's Fortress. Mario, Spiffy and Peach leave Woody and Lego Guy behind as they are napping. Episode 6-''"Woody's Adventure"'' Woody and Lego Guy wake up to find that Mario has left them behind, but they still want to go help save Luigi. They decide to go by a vehicle from Clifford, but they don't have any money, so Woody goes off to find some. Woody eventually finds money and rents a plane. Episode 7-''"The Red Button"'' Woody and Lego Guy are flying in their plane when Lego Guy decides to press "The red button" causing the plane to crash. It is implied that this makes them late to getting to Bowser's fortress. Episode 8-''"Bowser's Fortress Part 1"'' The episode opens with all the heroes arriving at Bowser's fortress, and Pichu is suddenly there but is is not explained how he arrived.The first thing they do is have Mario try to scale the tower but Wario is dropping objects on him. When he makes it up, Wario feels defeated and Jumps off the Fortress, to show that is is very high off the ground. After that they must fight Yoshi, but one at a time, on this small ledge. Woody is up first, and loses pretty quickly. Peach is up next, and also falls off. Mario, Pichu, and Spiffy put a little better fight, and don't end up falling directly, off, but they still end up losing. They end up going down to find out that Woody died from the fall and Peach is missing. Episode 9-''"Bowsers Fortress Part 2"'' After Mario and Spiffy mourn the death of Woody, Luigi suddenly emerges to also see Woody lying there dead, this enrages Luigi so he takes this large knife he found and tries to kill Yoshi, but Yoshi surrenders and joins the good guys. They then have to fight Donkey Kong, and Pichu ends up becoming super strong and beats Donkey Kong. Finally, they must defeat Bowser. Everyone tries, but they all end up failing. When it seems that all hope is loss, Spiffy accidentally pushes Bowser off the edge, to his supposed demise. Episode 10-''"It's Over...For Now..."'' The heroes have a brief Funeral for Woody. It is shown that Bowser is still alive and wants to seek revenge on the heroes. Trivia * Episode 7 was originally supposed to be much longer. It would have featured more scenes of Woody and Lego Guy flying the plane, along with Mario, Spiffy and Peach driving the car to bowser's fortress and meeting up with Pichu. These scenes were never filmed for an unknown reason. * Episode 1 marks the first appearance of LegoGuyMan anywhere on youtube. * There were alternative versions of Episodes 8 & 9 that were filmed prier to those released that were rejected and reshot because Drake felt they were rushed and didn't make much sense. * Episode 2 was "paroided" by Youtube user redrangermanxshow here. Category:Mario Plush Thing Category:BlockMBlock21